1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wafer cassette which is capable of extractably accommodating a multiplicity of silicon wafers (hereinafter referred to as "wafers").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the wafers which are obtained by slicing an ingot with a proper device are stowed by an operator in special cases having a fixed capacity for 20 to 30 pieces and delivered to sites for aftertreatment, test, analysis, etc.
The operation of handling the wafers in the manner described above, however, entails the disadvantage that the wafers in the process of being stowed in the special cases tend to attract dust, the operator is burdened with much labor, and the important work of moving and loading the special cases must be performed manually.